Dancing Drabbles of Doom
by Kazavan
Summary: Drabbles and short fics from various challenges entered.
1. A needed dose of reality

The first thing that raised people out of their stupor the day of the final battle was not the belated arrival of the aurors, the attentions of the Healers, or the way the golden trio slowly collapsed with exhaustion after months of starvation, deprivation and occasional torture. Nor was it the way Kingsley and Minerva were huddled in a corner, trying to work out whom to send the aforementioned aurors after before word of the defeat spread far and fast.

In fact, it turned out, as dawn passed, the sun rose higher, and the remaining house-elves laid out a hearty buffet, that the impetus to get people moving came in a flutter of wings.

As one, the many exhausted people gathered in the hall looked up to see a full parliament of Owls flood through the window where, hours before, a misunderstood man had leapt, and swoop towards their owners.

The people breathed again. Those beautiful wings said to them, life goes on. The people laughed again when the headline was: "Romania beats Ireland in Quidditch qualifiers."

* * *

A/N : For the Achieve that Outstanding challenge. Prompt, Owls.


	2. Midnight

At Midnight on Her 6th birthday Victoire Weasley runs downstairs in an attempt to wheedle her mama into letting her open just one present. She finds her dad holding a picture of two Uncle Georges, and weeping. She curls up at his side and listens as he explains Uncle Fred.

At Midnight on her 19th birthday, she wakes to an empty bed, runs downstairs and sees her lover holding his favourite photo of his parents. She curls up at his side and kisses him till he cannot cry.

At Midnight on her 25th birthday, she holds her new daughter curled in her arms and poses for a new photo.

* * *

A/N: For the achieve that Outstanding challenge. Prompt: Victoir weasley, midnight.


	3. Prank

"Why?"

"Why not, my friend, Why not indeed"

"Why not? Because its bloody stupid, that's why not!"

"Did you not find it…"

"Entertaining?"

"Diverting?"

"Cheer inducing."

"Infurating! Now, desist with the twin speak and go grovel and explain to Professor Mcgonagall."

"Explain What to McGonagall?"

"Explain why, on entering the Hall this morning we were all greeted with the interesting sight of the hall in stripes of shocking pink and Weasley Orange, and that Peeves had been coaxed into dressing as professor Mcgonagall and proclaiming a resorting of students. Specifically, a sorting into The cool house and the boring house? The cool house, for some strange reason, being the orange one?"

"Of course the cool house is the orange one,"

"Because we are cool,"

"And we clash"

"Terribly"

"With Pink."

"So it was you then?"

"Ah. Your cleverness in getting us to boast is unrivalled."

"Why are you frowning like that. You aren't still miffed because we put you in the boring house are you? I mean, you are a Prefect."

"Yeah, its not like we put you in the horrifying toad lady house."

"That was reserved for Umbridge"

"Or the whiny gits section in vomit green at the back, for the likes of Snape and Malfoy."

"Or the terminally confused house, for Ron, Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Ron's not going to forgive you for that one in a while. For that matter, neither is Professor Snape. Which, as you are about to find out, is going to be your largest problem."

"Why, what are you going to do? Tell on us? That's low even for you Hermione."

"Ah. Hello Professor. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough boys. I feel it is time you got acquainted with Filch's Stores of paint stripper, do you not agree?"

"Gulp"

* * *

A/N First half of the poor challenge, prompt: The Great Hall


	4. Green Eggs

Section 2:

"And Gryffindor Wins the House Cup"

Three houses cheered. The banners changed. And Slytherin was lost. This was not the first time they had noticed the Headmaster favouring the non-scheming houses, but it had never quite been rubbed in their faces like that. They had earned that top place through quite a lot of hard work, significant amounts of cunning and some pretty impressive potions. The gryffindors would of course claim it was all due to the partisanship of Severus Snape, but in some ways, what was the support of one greasy, unpopular teacher against general suspicion from the rest of the faculty.

However, it was unlike Slytherin to take it lying down, and the house held an impromptu meeting that evening, and their Head of House completely ignored them sneaking back and forth to the hall all evening. This was largely because he was preoccupied with Yelling at Dumbledore and taking his anger out on a couple of training dummies.

The next morning at breakfast, the Gryffindor banners were still there. They were, however, the only non-green items in the room, including the Headmaster's beard (Marcus Flint, oddly enough, had found that charm.) The candles had been charmed to spell out point recommendations: "20 points for Slytherin: impressive animation charm," for example. And then: "30 points recommended for getting Professor Snape to smile."

The effect was lost slightly, however, when several of the Muggleborns started laughing themselves silly, with words to the effect of "Green eggs and Ham,"

* * *

For the Achieve that Outstanding challenge, Poor: Prompt Great Hall.

Copyright Rowling and Dr. Seuss.


	5. Beholder

"I love you more than words can say,

I can't count the reasons I should stay."

"Me Lik you,"

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day,"

"You has pritty eye"

"Your appeal does not wither,

Your beauty does not fade.

Do not ever leave me,

Or through tears you shalt wade."

*Your hair soft."

"Hagrid, what on Earth are these notes? They look old, but you've obviously cared for them. Some kind of love poetry? It's odd."

"Yer right Mione. My dad left them fer me. Said they were from 'im courting me Mum."

"She wrote back? Wow. Well, this is definitely conclusive proof that beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"Oh, yeah, she did write back. Once he'd taught her to write. She were dead smart fer a giant, me mam. Dead smart. He were right sad when she left. Used to stare at her all the time, just watching her move."

"Why did she leave?"

"Found a dwarf to go out with, right liking fer small guys, my mum. Still miss her."

"Oh. Well, that's a mental image I didn't want. I think I'll head off and tell the boys, make them scrub their brains out."

* * *

A/N 2am watching the European elections is probably a bad time for inspiration.

For Battleship challenge.

For: Globetrotter drablle comp : banff (beauty)


End file.
